


Anniversaire

by AliaMael



Series: Agathe [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'éternité peut être si longue qu'on en oublie son propre anniversaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaire

Quand Agathe ouvrit les yeux elle découvrit sans surprise qu’elle était seule dans la chambre. Elle se retourna dans le lit avec un soupir. Même si elle appréciait le côté reposant de ses vacances forcées, elle avait toujours en travers de la gorge le manque total de reconnaissance des vampires parisiens. Elle s’était mise en quatre pour eux, risquant même sa tête pour les intérêts de la Cité, et maintenant elle était là, pas loin d’être bannie.

Elle s’étira, prenant garde à ne pas se cogner dans la tête de lit, et se refonça légèrement entre les couvertures. Elle n’était pas à plaindre. Elle avait la belle vie ici : elle n’avait plus d’obligations, était pour la première fois de son existence libre de faire ce qu’elle voulait… Et elle devait admettre que le matelas était confortable. Elle joua quelques instants avec l’idée de rester au lit, mais elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas dormir - au mieux elle laisserait ses pensées dériver - et de toute manière son colocataire viendrait probablement voir ce qu’elle fabriquait si elle traînait trop.

Elle se leva lentement et vérifia que ses pansements n’avaient pas bougé. Manifestement ils avaient tenu le coup puisque sa chemise de nuit ne portait aucune trace de sang. Elle tira légèrement sur son col pour dégager son épaule et commença à tirer sur le pansement qui s’y trouvait avec une légère grimace. Elle avait beau faire ça tous les soirs, elle ne s’habituait décidément pas à la sensation de la colle qui adhérait à sa peau. Quand elle eut à moitié décollé le pansement elle vérifia machinalement que la blessure s’était bien refermée avant de poursuivre la manoeuvre. Il n’y avait a priori pas de raison que sa regénération surnaturelle décide une nuit de prendre plus de temps que d’ordinaire, mais c’était une sorte de rituel précautionneux qu’elle avait développé et auquel elle se conformait pour son simple pouvoir apaisant.

Rassurée sur l’état de son épaule, elle passa à ses autres pansements avant de s’habiller. Elle hésita un moment sur le choix de ses vêtements. Machinalement elle aurait eu tendance à se rabattre sur le tailleur noir qui ne la quittait pour ainsi dire plus depuis la mort de Jean-Baptiste - plus d’un an et elle portait toujours son deuil - mais elle savait également que son colocataire et meilleur ami ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et serait content de la voir dans des habits un peu moins imprégnés de douleur. Elle ne put contenir un pâle sourire triste. Même en robe à fleurs elle ne pourrait oublier la perte de celui qui avait été son patron, son seul amant, son mentor et avait finalement fait d’elle ce qu’elle était aujourd’hui.

Parfois elle regrettait que l’immortalité des vampires ne soit que de façade.

Elle finit par choisir le compromis avec une robe bleu pâle, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de se demander quand diable Rain allait arrêter de remplir son armoire pendant qu’elle était en torpeur. Elle savait pertinemment que son colocataire tombait inconscient après elle chaque matin et qu’il était debout plus tôt chaque soir, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour en profiter. Elle n’avait encore jamais vu cette robe.

Elle sortit finalement de la chambre pour trouver Rain la tête dans le placard de la cuisine. Elle se figea un instant, perplexe. Son ami adoptait souvent un comportement excentrique, mais là cela lui paraissait un peu trop tôt en début de soirée pour démarrer ainsi au quart de tour.

\- Rain, tu cherches quelque chose ?

Le vampire sursauta et très manifestement se cogna la tête contre une étagère emplie de vaisselle. Agathe grimaça légèrement au son des assiettes s’entrechoquant.

\- Gathy, you freaked me out ! s’exclama Rain en se tournant vers elle, une main massant le point de contact de son crâne avec le meuble.  
\- Tut tut tut… On avait dit plus d’anglais, Rain… rappela Agathe avec un sourire qui gachait la tentative de sévérité, aussi légère eut-elle été à l’origine.

Rain prit aussitôt un air contrit.

\- Désolé, reprit-il avec un fort accent londonien, je n’ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler…  
\- Tu es pardonné, va, fit Agathe, magnanime. Mais sinon qu’est-ce que tu fabriques dans le placard ?  
\- Je, well… cherche quelque chose, oui, admit Rain.

Agathe leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- La dernière fois que tu cherchais quelque chose dans un endroit bizarre tu avais perdu un pot de pâte à modeler au milieu des boîtes à chaussures… souligna-t-elle. Même si on ne se sert jamais de la vaisselle, tu me concéderas le droit de m’inquiéter de son intrégité quand tu en auras fini avec elle.

Rain parut sur le point de protester puis il se ravisa.

\- Un point pour toi. Mais rassures-toi cette fois-ci tout est sous contrôle, ajouta-t-il avant de ramener son attention sur la pile de vaisselle qui manifestement était au centre de son grand plan pour ce début de soirée.

Habituée aux passes-temps farfelus de son ami, Agathe se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était encore un peu tôt pour aller chasser puisqu’elle comptait sur les sorties de cinéma pour trouver le type d’humains sur qui elle pouvait boire et elle s’assit donc dans la petite cuisine, bien décidée à décrypter ce que pouvait bien faire Rain.

\- Aha, trouvé ! s’exclama bientôt celui-ci.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Agathe avec un sourire victorieux et une petite boîte soigneusement emballée dans les mains. Agathe lui renvoya un regard perplexe.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-elle.

Rain perdu surpris.

\- Gathy, seriously… Sorry, sérieusement, tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ?

Agathe réfléchit un instant puis la réalisation la rattrapa. Cela dut se lire sur son visage car le sourire de Rain s'agrandit encore un peu.

\- Tiens, ouvre-le, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Un peu gênée, elle s’exécuta. À l’intérieur de la boîte se trouvait une épingle à cheveux ornée d’une magnifique fleur de lys. Le métal reproduisait si bien la forme de la fleur que seul ses reflets trahissaient sa nature artificielle.

\- Oh, merci Rain, je… je sais pas trop quoi dire… bafouilla Agathe, touchée.  
\- De rien. Je m’étais dit que le symbole du lys te plairait, et puis la réalisation reste assez sobre… Mais en même temps, well, tu me connais, je ne peux pas résister à l’envie de te couvrir de fleurs, conclut-il avec un clin d’oeil.

Agathe baissa les yeux, embarassée, mais son sourire clamait haut et fort que le cadeau de Rain lui plaisait.

\- Happy birthday Gathy.


End file.
